Garfield Logan (Teen Titans)
Beast Boy is a shapeshifting member of the Teen Titans, and formerly Doom Patrol. After being bitten by a rabid monkey that had been experimented on, Logan mutated into a super-powered green-skinned boy calling himself Beast Boy due to his ability to take the form of animals. Biography ''Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo ''To be added ''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies ''To be added ''Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans ''To be added TV Movies ''Apprentice ''To be added Aftershock Beast Boy once fell in love with Terra, who had the ability to control earth and the elements in the earth but suffered from insecurity about her lack of total control over her powers. Terra eventually betrayed the Teen Titans as an ally of Slade. Ultimately, she received redemption in helping the Titans defeat Slade; however, she is turned to stone in the process. Still, Beast Boy retains strong feelings for Terra. ''Titans East ''To be added ''The End It's revealed that Beast Boy still has feelings for Terra while he's fighting his darkside, and that he blames himself for Terra becoming evil. Homecoming Beast Boy was originally the youngest member of the Doom Patrol. However, Mento's harsh discipline and less-than-encouraging attitude finally alienated him from his surrogate family, and he struck out on his own. Calling All Titans Beast Boy exhibits a surprising amount of inherent leadership skills; he finally convinces Mento to think his way through a tough situation instead of muscling it, and when the Brotherhood of Evil attacks young superheroes all around the world, he leads Herald, Jericho, Pantha, and Más on an assault against the Brotherhood's headquarters. He remains leader even after Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and several other Titans join the fight, only standing down after Robin is thawed. Powers *Shapeshifting Relationships *Robin - Friend and leader. *Cyborg - Friend and teammate. *Terra - Former love interest and enemy. *Starfire - Friend and teammate. *Raven - Friend and teammate. *Slade - Enemy. *Titans East **Aqualad - Rival and friend. *Jericho - Recruit. *Trigon - Enemy; deceased. *Brushogun - Enemy; deceased. *Adonis - Offenser and enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (3 films) **Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo'' - Greg Cipes **''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies'' - Greg Cipes **''Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans'' - Greg Cipes *TV Movies (6 films) **''Teen Titans: Apprentice ''- Greg Cipes **''Teen Titans: Aftershock'' - Greg Cipes **''Teen Titans: Titans East ''- Greg Cipes **''Teen Titans: The End ''- Greg Cipes **''Teen Titans: Homecoming ''- Greg Cipes **''Teen Titans: Calling All Titans ''- Greg Cipes Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery 113 037.jpg|Beast Boy explains his theories about why Robin's working for Slade. 213 134.jpg|Beast Boy says good-bye to Terra. 312 013.jpg|Beast Boy asks when Cyborg's coming back. 413 005.jpg|Beast Boy prepares to fight Trigon. 501 019.jpg|Beast Boy on his last mission with Doom Patrol. 512 165.jpg|Beast Boy prepares to take down Monsieur Mallah and the Brain. 004 248.jpg|Beast Boy as he appears in Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo. ''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies'' Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2359.jpg|"Is it working?" Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2366.jpg See Also *Beast Boy Category:Teen Titans Characters Category:Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo Characters Category:Teen Titans: Apprentice Characters Category:Teen Titans: Aftershock Characters Category:Teen Titans: Titans East Characters Category:Teen Titans: The End Characters Category:Teen Titans: Homecoming Characters Category:Teen Titans: Calling All Titans Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Shapeshifting Category:Teen Titans members Category:Doom Patrol members Category:Teen Titans GO! To the Movies Characters Category:Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans Characters